The present invention relates to apparatus and/or process for performing an automatic deceleration control to ensure stable tuning motion of a vehicle in accordance with a vehicle turning condition.
A Japanese patent 2600876 (JP-A-H02-171373) shows a vehicle control system for producing a braking force automatically when a vehicle turning condition approaches a limit of a stable cornering performance range. A published Japanese patent application 2001-63541 shows a brake control system arranged to perform an automatic braking operation when a target wheel cylinder pressure exceeds a first threshold, and to produce a preload pressure to improve a control response.